


The power of love

by crazy640



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Fix-It, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Reunions, True Love, elio-freeform, later ending, oliver-freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy640/pseuds/crazy640
Summary: -Oliver Laplante è la rivelazione dell’anno. Quest’opera è stata messa in scena prima nel West End a Londra, poi nei principali teatri italiani e ora finalmente è arrivata a Broadway.Ogni rappresentazione è sold out e le recensioni sono eccellenti.Trovare un biglietto per gli spettacoli a Broadway è praticamente impossibile-iniziò la donna.Oliver aggrottò la fronte, stringendo il piccolo volume tra le dita della mano destra e osservando la copertina.-Lo hai letto? Di cosa parla?-domandò senza staccare lo sguardo dalla foto del ragazzo.-Certo che l’ho letto. E’ una storia d’amore, anzi se vogliamo essere precisi la storia del primo amore tra due ragazzi, durante una calda estate -Il respiro di Oliver si mozzò a quelle parole.Una storia d’amore, una calda estate italiana… Quest’opera gli riportava alla mente troppi ricordi.





	The power of love

**Author's Note:**

> This time we go sublime  
> Lovers entwine, divine divine  
> Love is danger, love is pleasure  
> Love is pure, the only treasure  
> I'm so in love with you  
> Purge the soul  
> Make love your goal
> 
> -Frankie Goes To Hollywood-

 

 

 

 

_New York, 1998_

La vita ha dei modi inaspettati di sconvolgerti l’esistenza.

Quando meno te lo aspetti, la tua tranquilla, monotona vita viene messa sottosopra da un evento all’apparenza insignificante, una scelta che avrà delle ripercussioni permanenti per gli anni a venire.

Come ogni giorno, da ormai dodici anni, Oliver era seduto dietro la sua scrivania nel suo ufficio alla Columbia University approfittando della pausa pranzo per correggere alcuni elaborati dei suoi studenti.

Era entrato in quell’università come professore associato per la cattedra di Filosofia e Lettere Antiche, grazie soprattutto alla collaborazione con il Professor Pearlman e al successo inaspettato riportato dal suo primo libro, ma con il passare degli anni era subentrato come professore di ruolo nella suddetta cattedra e da quel momento era uno dei membri più importante del suo dipartimento, apprezzato sia dai suoi colleghi che dai suoi studenti. Il suo atteggiamento affabile gli aveva permesso di stringere rapporti d’amicizia con alcuni colleghi del suo dipartimento, relazioni che si erano rivelate molto importanti nel corso degli anni, e che in più di un’occasione erano stati la sua ancora di salvezza ogni volta che la malinconia e la sua timidezza avevano il sopravvento.

Un rumore lo portò a sollevare lo sguardo dal saggio che stava esaminando e a fissare la porta, precedentemente chiusa dove trovò Elisabeth, una sua collega e una delle sue più care amiche, ferma sulla soglia in attesa di essere ammessa nel suo “santuario”.

Tutti i suoi colleghi sapevano quanto Oliver fosse riservato e soprattutto, quanto tenesse alla privacy del suo studio. Nessuno, ad eccezione forse della sua segretaria, poteva entrare nel suo ufficio senza il suo permesso anche se lui era già nella stanza. Tra loro i colleghi avevano iniziato a chiamare l’ufficio di Oliver il “santuario”, anche se non aveva nulla che lo distinguesse da tutte le altre stanze del dipartimento; le uniche note di eccentricità erano appese al muro su una parete perfettamente in bella vista dalla scrivania: un piccolo quadro con all’interno una cartolina che dava su una veduta di campagna ed un poster pubblicitario su una serata di gala al Royal Opera House di Londra dove un’orchestra sinfonica si era esibita in una selezione di brani di musica classica.

Quando il loro rapporto d’amicizia si era fatto più stretto, Elisabeth aveva provato ha domandargli il significato del poster e della cartolina, ma Oliver aveva scosso la testa, il volto momentaneamente trasformato da un espressione triste che aveva contagiato anche i suoi occhi azzurri.

 - _Cor Cordium_ …- si era limitato a rispondere, lasciando cadere l’argomento l’attimo dopo.

Alla vista della collega ed amica, Oliver sorrise.

-Che fai sulla porta? Vieni dentro- la invitò, lasciando cadere sul piano della scrivania la penna che aveva stretto fino a quel momento tra le dita della mano destra.

Elisabeth entrò e si richiuse la porta alle spalle, andando a sedersi su una delle sedie sistemate davanti alla scrivania.

In un’altra vita, Elisabeth sarebbe stata la donna ideale per Oliver: capelli castani mossi lunghi fino alle spalle, occhi verdi e sorridenti, due labbra sottili ed un fisico minuto e tonico.

Purtroppo il suo cuore batteva da anni soltanto per una persona.

-A cosa devo la tua visita?-le domandò Oliver, sistemandosi più comodamente sulla propria sedia.

Senza rispondere, la donna allungò una mano sulla scrivania e vi posò sopra un piccolo libro.

Oliver aggrottò leggermente la fronte, prima di allungare a sua volta una mano per prendere il volume.

“ _The power of Love_ ” di Oliver Laplante.

La copertina del volume, probabilmente un’opera teatrale, mostrava il nome dell’autore scritto in lettere bianche, sopra l’immagine di un ragazzo dai capelli castani dall’aspetto androgino.

-Dovrei conoscerlo?- domandò posando nuovamente il volume sulla scrivania poco distante da sé.

Elisabeth sorrise leggermente divertita.

-Avevo il sospetto che tu passassi la tua vita in quest’ufficio ed ora ne ho la tua conferma.

Ma non li leggi i giornali?-gli domandò a sua volta.

Oliver annuì.

-Certamente, ma mi concentro sulle notizie importanti-la prese in giro a sua volta.

La donna si lasciò andare ad una piccola risata prima di scuotere leggermente la testa.

-Oliver, sei un professore di lettere! Come fai a non conoscere quest’opera?-

-Perché non superiamo la parte in cui mi prendi in giro per la mia ignoranza su tutto ciò che è moderno e mi spieghi che cosa mi sono perso?- ribatté lui, osservando nuovamente la copertina del libro.

Oliver era consapevole di avere una conoscenza limitata del mondo letterario moderno, soprattutto se riguardava il teatro, ma fin dall’adolescenza la sua attenzione era stata catturata dai testi classici e in seguito, durante un’estate lontana, il suo interesse per la musica era virata velocemente e definitivamente verso la musica classica.

“ _Bach non l’ha scritto per chitarra_ ”.

Scuotendo leggermente la testa per allontanare quel pensiero fugace, Oliver riportò l’attenzione su Elisabeth, incontrando lo sguardo della donna.

-Oliver Laplante è la rivelazione dell’anno. Quest’opera è stata messa in scena prima nel West End a Londra, poi nei principali teatri italiani e ora finalmente è arrivata a Broadway.

Ogni rappresentazione è sold out e le recensioni sono eccellenti.

Trovare un biglietto per gli spettacoli a Broadway è praticamente impossibile-iniziò la donna.

Oliver aggrottò la fronte, stringendo il piccolo volume tra le dita della mano destra e osservando la copertina.

-Lo hai letto? Di cosa parla?-domandò senza staccare lo sguardo dalla foto del ragazzo.

-Certo che l’ho letto. E’ una storia d’amore, anzi se vogliamo essere precisi la storia del primo amore tra due ragazzi, durante una calda estate -

Il respiro di Oliver si mozzò a quelle parole.

Una storia d’amore, una calda estate italiana… Quest’opera gli riportava alla mente troppi ricordi.

-Ragazzi? Nel senso…- domandò lasciando la frase a metà.

-Nel senso di due giovani maschi adolescenti. Anche se forse adolescenti non è il termine adatto, visto che uno dei protagonisti ha ventitre anni-confermò la donna.

Oliver sospirò e riportò lo sguardo sull’amica.

-Non è decisamente il mio genere di libro- disse posando il volume sul piano della scrivania, evitando lo sguardo dell’amica.

Preferiva essere scambiato per un bigotto piuttosto che approcciarsi ad un testo che lo avrebbe messo a confronto con emozioni represse da tanto tempo.

Elisabeth sospirò frustrata.

-Oh andiamo, dagli una chance.

Inoltre non puoi fare una brutta figura con l’autore-aggiunse sovrappensiero.

Per l’ennesima volta in quei quindici minuti, Oliver si ritrovò a corrugare la fronte.

-Non capisco…-

-Vista l’inaspettata popolarità dell’opera, il Rettore ha invitato Mr. Laplante ad un incontro con gli studenti di Lettere Moderne, sai uno di quegli incontri con un moderatore sul palco e le domande fatte dagli studenti?

Beh, inaspettatamente Laplante ha accettato: sarà qui tra una settimana, proprio in concomitanza con l’apertura dello spettacolo a Broadway.

Il Rettore è euforico, come puoi immaginare-aggiunse alla fine Elisabeth.

Questa volta toccò ad Oliver sospirare, prima di passarsi una mano sulla barba castana che gli ricopriva il mento.

Vista la portata dell’evento e il successo ottenuto dall’opera, almeno a sentire Elisabeth, il Rettore avrebbe preteso la presenza di tutti membri del dipartimento di Lettere.

-Quindi ti conviene leggerlo, anche soltanto per fare bella figura con l’autore-gli consigliò la donna.

-Devo proprio?-commentò sconsolato Oliver, riprendendo nuovamente il libro nella mano sinistra.

-Da qualche parte, dentro di te deve esserci una vena romantica…- si limitò a commentare Elisabeth.

Una vena romantica.

Continuando a fissare il ragazzo sulla copertina del libro, Oliver ripensò velocemente alla sua calda estate italiana, a folti capelli neri ricci, ad un paio di occhi che lo seguivano costantemente ma che rifuggivano il suo sguardo non appena i loro occhi si incontravano.

Spostando lo sguardo dalla copertina al muro di fronte a sé, Oliver osservò la cartolina del Monet’s Berm e rifletté che forse la sua vena romantica era rimasta lì, in quel piccolo angolo di paradiso, oppure si era persa tra le strade di Roma, dove il ricordo di due giovani innamorati infestava ancora le stradine del centro durante la notte.

-Allora, lo leggerai?-gli domandò ancora Elisabeth.

Oliver ritornò al presente, riportando lo sguardo sulla donna e si limitò ad alzare le spalle in quello che sperò essere un gesto sconsolato.

-Sembra che non posso fare altrimenti-si limitò a commentare.

Elisabeth si concesse un sorriso soddisfatto per poi alzarsi in piedi e fermarsi ad un passo dalla sedia che aveva occupato fino a quel momento.

-Devo presumere che sarò il tuo accompagnatore all’evento?-gli domandò, anche se conosceva già la risposta.

-Visto che dovremo passare la serata ad ascoltare un vecchio egocentrico che parla di sé stesso perché non soffrire insieme?- domandò a sua volta Oliver strappandole un sorriso.

Elisabeth scosse la testa allo stesso tempo divertita e esasperata, avviandosi verso la porta.

-Non credo sia tanto vecchio, sai? Anzi, credo che sia più giovane di noi-commentò portando la mano alla maniglia.

Troppo giovane per conoscere il vero amore, pensò Oliver decidendo però di tenere per sé quell’osservazione, certo che in caso contrario Elisabeth lo avrebbe accusato di essere cinico come al solito.

Una volta che la porta del suo studio si fu richiusa dietro la figura di Elisabeth, Oliver lanciò un ultimo sguardo al volume sulla sua scrivania.

“ _The power of love_ ”. Oliver Laplante.

Almeno aveva trovato il modo per passare la serata.

 

 

_______________________________

 

-Lady sono a casa-.

Ogni sera, aprendo la porta di casa, quelle parole annunciavano il suo ritorno e, come ogni sera in risposta sentì il rumore di passi veloci che si avvicinavano all’ingresso seguito pochi istanti dopo da un abbaiare festante.

Un border collie marrone di tre anni gli posò le zampe anteriori sulle ginocchia continuando ad abbaiare festante, felice del suo ritorno e come ogni sera, Oliver posò a terra la borsa ventiquattrore e si piegò sulle ginocchia per accarezzare il pelo lucido e folto del cane.

-Ciao baby- la salutò accarezzandole un orecchio. –Hai fame?- le domandò poi alzandosi nuovamente in piedi e voltandosi verso l’attaccapanni per togliersi il cappotto e la sciarpa.

Dopo aver lasciato anche le scarpe all’ingresso vicino alla borsa, Oliver attraversò il corridoio diretto alla piccola cucina sempre preceduto da Lady, accendendo le luci al suo passaggio.

Con gesti automatici riempì la ciotola del cibo e dell’acqua per Lady per poi sistemarle al solito posto accanto alla sua cuccia, prima di uscire dalla cucina e dirigersi verso la propria camera da letto.

Erano gesti consueti, che ripeteva ogni giorno della settimana al ritorno dal lavoro; una volta in camera avrebbe indossato degli abiti più comodi e di lì a mezz’ora avrebbe preso il guinzaglio di Lady pronto per la loro passeggiata serale.

La sua vita era prevedibile, o come avrebbero detto in molti monotona, senza sorprese inaspettate; era una monotonia a cui era affezionato, che si era conquistato con le unghie e con i denti dopo anni di lotte.

Dopo l’ultima visita alla famiglia Pearlman, quel Natale lontano, Oliver aveva mantenuto i propri impegni e si era sposato facendo felice i propri genitori. Anteponendo la felicità dei suoi genitori ed il proprio dovere di figlio alla propria felicità… Alla felicità di Elio.

Il matrimonio però non era durato a lungo, soltanto tre anni, durante i quali il rapporto di amicizia che fino al matrimonio lo aveva legato a Jennifer si era completamente distrutto, lasciando dietro soltanto amarezza ed ulteriori rimpianti.

Dopo la firma del divorzio, aveva imballato tutte le sue cose e si era trasferito in quell’appartamento. Il divorzio aveva avuto come ulteriore conseguenza la rottura definitiva dei rapporti con i suoi genitori, che avevano interpretato la fine del suo matrimonio come una vergogna per la famiglia e avevano cercato in tutti i modi di convincerlo a cercare al più presto una possibile candidata per un secondo matrimonio, ma Oliver non aveva voluto sentire ragioni.

Finalmente, alla soglia dei trent’anni era riuscito ad andare contro il volere dei propri genitori, a combattere per far valere le proprie scelte e ad avere la meglio, anche se questo aveva significato essere disconosciuto.

L’unico rimpianto rimastogli alla fine di quella lunga battaglia era stata la consapevolezza che  il coraggio e la forza di opporsi erano arrivati troppo tardi, quando aveva ormai perso l’unica cosa che desiderava realmente.

Lady era arrivata soltanto da due anni, dopo un lungo periodo di solitudine in cui aveva concentrato tutte le sue energie nella stesura del suo terzo libro e fin dal primo momento in cui la piccola palla di pelo era entrata nel suo appartamento, Oliver aveva l’impressione che le sue giornate fossero più serene.

Entrando nel bagno per lasciare i vestiti sporchi nel cesto, Oliver si guardò velocemente allo specchio e per un istante restò immobile davanti alla propria immagine. Il prossimo anno avrebbe compiuto quarant’anni e fortunatamente il tempo era stato generoso con lui: i suoi capelli biondo scuro erano ancora folti come quando aveva vent’anni, con pochi capelli grigi ai lati delle tempie,non c’era nessun accenno di rughe sul suo volto e la barba castana che aveva lasciato crescere sul mento e sulla mascella gli dava un’aria solenne, tipica del professore universitario.

In quegli anni si era sempre tenuto in forma, correndo tutti i giorni a Central Park prima di andare in università, alle volte da solo altre volte facendosi accompagnare da Lady permettendole così di dare sfogo a tutte le sue energie.

Era quello che molte persone avrebbero definito un uomo attraente, ma c’era una caratteristica che soltanto poche persone coglievano e mai a prima vista. I suoi occhi azzurri erano sempre velati di tristezza. Anche quando il suo volto era atteggiato in un sorriso o in un’espressione benevola, quella tristezza sembrava non abbandonarlo mai.

Eppure non era stato sempre così… Un tempo era una vera _muvi star_ con un sorriso ironico e sempre pronto.

Un sorriso accennato incurvò le sue labbra per quel ricordo fugace, portandolo ad allontanare lo sguardo dallo specchio e ad uscire lentamente dal bagno.

Ormai era un noioso professore universitario, la _muvi star_ era in un luogo ed in un tempo lontano, pensò lasciandosi andare ad un sospiro.

Si ricordò del libro ore dopo, una volta tornato a casa dalla passeggiata serale con Lady e dopo aver mangiato una cena veloce.

Prese il libro dalla sua borsa ventiquattrore e si lasciò cadere sul divano con un bicchiere di vino bianco sistemato poco lontano.

Per alcuni istanti tornò a fissare il ragazzo sulla copertina, prima di decidersi ad aprire il piccolo volume, saltando le pagine iniziali fino a trovarsi davanti la dedica dell’autore.

“ _A mio padre. A mia madre. A M. la mia ancora di salvezza. A te, ovunque tu sia”._

Senza concedere un pensiero di più alla dedica, Oliver voltò pagina e si concesse un lungo sorso di vino prima di immergersi nella lettura del testo teatrale.

Era un’opera in tre atti, ambientata in interni e i protagonisti principali erano i due ragazzi, Orlando e Emile. Nel primo atto, venivano presentati i due personaggi, un musicista ed un giovane professore, e veniva tessuto l’intreccio delle relazioni tra i due che avrebbe poi spianato la strada agli eventi che sarebbero accaduti nel secondo e terzo atto. La vicenda, ambientata durante un corso estivo al Royal College of Music, mostrava la nascita di una timida amicizia tra i due, maturata presto in un sentimento più forte da parte di Emile. Il primo atto si concludeva con un confronto tra i due protagonisti, durante il quale Emile cercava di dar voce ai propri sentimenti in modo contorto.

Ciò che colpì l’attenzione di Oliver e gli mozzò il fiato in gola, fu vedere scritta sull’ultima pagina del primo atto una frase.

“ _Sapessi quanto poco so delle cose importanti._ ”

Incapace di finire il respiro, Oliver gettò il libro sul divano e, poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia, si nascose il viso tra le mani, cercando di mettere a tacere il suo cervello traditore che immediatamente lo trasportò indietro nel tempo, in quella piazza, davanti al monumento ai caduti.

“ _Quali cose? Lo sai quali cose._ ”

E’ impossibile… E’ soltanto un assurdo scherzo  del destino.

Cercando di calmarsi, respirò profondamente un paio di volte e bevve un altro lungo sorso dal suo bicchiere, alzandosi poi per riempirlo nuovamente ma, proprio in quel momento un pensiero gli attraversò la mente e, abbandonando il bicchiere sul piano della cucina, si avvicinò al telefono e compose un numero che ormai conosceva a memoria.

-Pronto?- rispose Elisabeth dopo tre squilli.

-Cosa sai di questo Laplante?-le domandò cercando di controllare l’agitazione che aveva preso il controllo del suo corpo.

-Oliver?Sei tu?- domandò la donna incerta.

-Chi altri ti chiama a quest’ora? Cosa sai di Laplante?-chiese nuovamente.

-Va tutto bene?-

-Liz, per favore…-disse l’uomo abbassando lo sguardo sui propri piedi nudi e respirando profondamente.

Dall’altra parte della cornetta ci fu un breve istante di silenzio che lo portò a credere di aver perso la comunicazione con l’amica.

-Molto poco ad essere sincera. E’ esploso sulla scena teatrale all’improvviso.

Da quello che ho letto è una persona molto riservata, non concede interviste e tutti i suoi appuntamenti sono gestiti dalla sua assistente personale.

Quella donna deve essere una santa. O una masochista.

Hai letto il libro?-gli domandò poi.

-Soltanto il primo atto-confermò Oliver.

Ci fu nuovamente qualche istante di silenzio dall’altra parte della cornetta ed in quel breve lasso di tempo Oliver riuscì a ritrovare un po’ della sua solita calma e compostezza.

-Va tutto bene Oliver?- si sentì domandare di nuovo.

L’uomo sospirò e scosse la testa, quasi l’amica fosse lì nella stanza insieme a lui, prima di passarsi una mano sulla barba in un gesto che tradiva il proprio nervosismo.

-Sinceramente? Non ne ho la minima idea-

 

________________________________

 

Quella notte Oliver non aveva chiuso occhio.

Dopo aver chiuso la telefonata con Elisabeth aveva continuato a leggere il libro, trovandovi altre similitudini con la sua storia personale con Elio.

Una in particolare lo aveva colpito come un pugno allo stomaco: nella descrizione di una lite tra i due protagonisti Orlando, il più vecchio tra i due aveva messo fine alla discussione con poche lapidarie parole.

“ _Quello che c’è tra noi non può andare avanti. Mi conosco._ ”

Mi conosco. Aveva detto quelle stesse parole ad Elio subito dopo il loro primo bacio, quando ancora credeva di poter controllare i sentimenti che lo spingevano verso Elio, quella passione incontrollabile che non riusciva a spiegarsi.

A distanza di anni, ripensando al suo comportamento si rendeva conto di quanto fosse spaventato: dalla situazione, dei sentimenti che provava per Elio e di quelli che il ragazzo mostrava verso di lui.

Mai nessuno lo aveva amato così profondamente… Né prima né dopo di Elio.

Aveva passato la notte in bianco, rileggendo diversi passaggi dell’opera teatrale, e alla fine era arrivato alla conclusione che quell’opera poteva essere stata scritta soltanto da Elio.

Perché un pianista e direttore d’orchestra di fama decideva di cimentarsi con un campo a lui totalmente estraneo? Non aveva avuto paura di giocarsi la credibilità conquistata dopo tanti anni di onorata carriera in campo musicale?

Ma soprattutto, cosa lo aveva spinto a sviscerare in quel modo la loro breve storia d’amore?Una spiegazione plausibile era che Elio volesse chiudere definitivamente con il passato e con la presenza ingombrante della loro storia d’amore.

Ma perché adesso dopo tanti anni? Forse ora c’era qualcuno al suo fianco, qualcuno di importante e quel libro rappresentava il suo modo per dirgli addio prima di iniziare un nuovo capitolo della sua vita insieme ad un’altra persona. Eppure c’era qualcosa che andava contro quella possibilità: perché scegliere il suo nome? Perché chiamarsi Oliver se davvero c’era qualcun altro nella sua vita?

Aveva scritto la loro storia d’amore, ovviamente con i necessari cambiamenti e concedendo ai suoi protagonisti il lieto fine che a loro era stato negato, ma l’opera era piena di riferimenti che soltanto lui poteva capire.

Era il suo modo per mandargli un segnale?

_Volevi che vedessi il tuo spettacolo Elio? Che rivivessi quell’estate dal tuo punto di vista?_

Quando le prime luci dell’alba avevano iniziato a colorare il cielo, aveva abbandonato il libro sul tavolino di fronte al divano ed era andato a correre per cercare di schiarirsi le idee.

Fu soltanto quando si ritrovò nel suo ufficio all’università che un pensiero gli attraversò la mente: Elio sarebbe venuto alla Columbia University tra sei giorni.

Per la prima volta in quindici anni sarebbero stati entrambi nello stesso edificio.

Quella consapevolezza lo gettò nel panico: cosa doveva fare? Trovare una scusa per essere esentato dall’evento? Oppure andare, magari nascondendosi tra le file di studenti in modo da sentirlo parlare del suo libro, dell’ispirazione dietro l’opera… Osservarlo senza essere visto.

Per giorni fu tormentato dal dubbio, indeciso su quale fosse la scelta più giusta per sé stesso, ma soprattutto per Elio; l’ultima cosa che voleva era rovinargli quel momento di gloria, o peggio ancora rischiare di rovinare il rapporto tra Elio ed un’altra persona con la sua presenza ingombrante.

Ancora una volta, gli era venuta in soccorso Elisabeth. La donna era passata nel suo ufficio durante la pausa pranzo due giorni prima del grande evento per lamentarsi della follia collettiva che sembrava aver contagiato tutti i membri del loro dipartimento in vista di quella serata e vista l’occasione propizia, Oliver aveva provato a tirarsi fuori dall’impegno che aveva preso con la donna in vista dell’evento mondano. L’amica lo aveva fissato per alcuni istanti con un’espressione sospettosa in volto per poi piegare le braccia contro il petto.

-In questi giorni sei più strano del solito. E’ successo qualcosa?-gli domandò cauta.

Oliver aprì la bocca pronto a ribattere come faceva ogni volta che qualcuno gli rivolgeva quell’accusa, ma un’improvvisa stanchezza si abbatté su di lui; il suo sguardo si spostò dal volto di Elisabeth al quadro, osservando per alcuni istanti l’angolo di paradiso dove era stato realmente felice per l’ultima volta.

 Era terribilmente stanco di nascondersi, di mentire, di sminuire i sentimenti che aveva provato e che provava tuttora per Elio.

-Lo conosco-disse quasi senza rendersene conto, senza staccare lo sguardo dalla cartolina incorniciata.

Sentì lo sguardo di Elisabeth farsi più intenso.

Era consapevole quanto fosse rischioso condividere i suoi sentimenti per Elio con un’altra persona, ma sperava sinceramente di non essersi sbagliato nel giudicare il carattere di Elisabeth.

-Chi?-chiese Elisabeth vagamente confusa.

Oliver mosse leggermente la testa permettendo così ai loro sguardi di incontrarsi e continuando a fissarla, vide l’espressione sul volto dell’amica passare dalla confusione all’ incredulità.

-Stai parlando di Laplante,vero?-

-Il suo vero nome è Pearlman. Elio Pearlman- la corresse Oliver.

La donna aggrottò le sopracciglia perfette, incapace di nascondere il proprio scetticismo a quelle parole.

-Come fai ad esserne così sicuro?-gli chiese ancora.

L’uomo abbassò lo sguardo sul piano della scrivania per qualche istante. Come faceva a spiegare ad Elisabeth il legame che c’era tra lui ed Elio? Probabilmente non esistevano parole adattate per spiegare adeguatamente il loro rapporto, ma l’unico modo per aiutarla a capire era raccontare tutto dall’inizio.

Da quell’estate del 1983.

Rialzò lo sguardo sul volto dell’amica e iniziò a parlare. Le raccontò tutto, dal primo momento in cui aveva sentito il nome del professor Pearlman al suo arrivo alla villa nel piccolo paesino di B.; le parlò del primo incontro con Elio e delle loro incomprensioni, dei silenzi e dei lunghi pomeriggi passati a bordo piscina immersi nella correzione delle bozze del suo libro oppure perso dietro le note  sempre diverse di un pianoforte. Le parlò della sua gelosia verso Marzia, di quella di Elio verso Chiara e di come questo avesse portato a interminabili giorni di silenzio, fino al momento in cui Elio gli aveva dichiarato i suoi sentimenti, in quella maniera confusa e particolare.

Fu più restio a condividere i ricordi delle due settimane che  erano state testimoni della loro relazione, da sempre geloso di ogni momento trascorso con Elio durante quei quindici giorni, raccontandole però del viaggio a Roma e di come si fosse sentito soffocare l’ultima notte prima della sua partenza alla prospettiva di non rivedere più il ragazzo. Infine le raccontò di quella breve visita durante le vacanze di Natale dello stesso anno, quando gli aveva annunciato il suo prossimo matrimonio con Jennifer.

-Il resto della storia la conosci- concluse mestamente.

Per tutta la durata del suo racconto, Elisabeth lo aveva ascoltato in silenzio continuando a cambiare espressione in diversi momenti della narrazione, ma mai una volta Oliver scorse una traccia di disgusto o di shock alle sue parole. Quando finalmente concluse il suo racconto, sul volto della donna era presente un’espressione mesta.

-Che ne è stato di lui?-gli domandò qualche istante dopo Elisabeth.

Un sorriso orgoglioso apparve istantaneo sul volto dell’uomo.

-E’ diventato un grande direttore d’orchestra. Ed un fantastico pianista… Del resto non avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti. Aveva un talento incredibile già a diciassette anni: era capace di reinventare un brano di musica classica dopo averlo ascoltato un sola volta. Una volta accennò un brano di Bach alla chitarra e quando gli chiesi di suonarla di nuovo, andò al pianoforte e suonò due versioni diverse prima di accontentarmi e suonare il brano che gli avevo chiesto- ricordò con un sorriso ad incurvargli le labbra e nella mente il ricordo di quel pomeriggio.

Quando ritornò presente a sé stesso, incontrò lo sguardo di Elisabeth e si ritrovò a corrugare la fronte.

-Perché mi guardi così?- le domandò, temendo la sua risposta.

-Hai davvero perso la testa per questo ragazzo- commentò lei, leggermente incredula.

Non era più un ragazzo. Nessuno dei due lo era.

Erano passati troppi anni da quell’estate e le loro vite erano andate avanti. Oliver poteva affermare di non aver mai amato nessuno quanto e come aveva amato Elio durante quell’estate, con la stessa intensità  e con la paura che un amore a tempo determinato si porta inevitabilmente dietro.

Ma poteva dire lo stesso di Elio?

-Elio… Lui ha conosciuto il meglio di me. Probabilmente lui non sarebbe d’accordo, ma lui è stata l’unica persona a cui ho mostrato alcuni aspetti del mio carattere che neanche i miei genitori o Jennifer hanno mai conosciuto-confessò, cercando di trovare le parole giuste per spiegare i propri sentimenti confusi.

-Perché allora hai così tanta paura di rivederlo?-gli domandò ancora Elisabeth.

Oliver sospirò, passandosi le dita di una mano tra i capelli biondi, prima di aprire un cassetto della sua scrivania, tirare fuori il libro che aveva dato inizio a tutto e poggiarlo sul piano del tavolo tra sé e l’amica.

La donna fissò per qualche istante la copertina del libro prima di rialzare lo sguardo su Oliver e lanciargli un’occhiata interrogativa.

-Leggi la dedica-disse semplicemente lui.

Per qualche istante nella stanza calò il silenzio fino a quando Elisabeth non tornò a fissarlo con lo stesso sguardo interrogativo di pochi attimi prima.

-Dovrei capire qualcosa?-gli domandò.

-M. C’è qualcuno nella sua vita. Altrimenti perché l’avrebbe inserita nella dedica?-spiegò Oliver leggermente frustato.

-Stai scherzando spero-ribatté Elisabeth, chiaramente divertita.

-Ho la faccia di uno che scherza? E’ arrivato a definire questa persona la sua “ancora di salvezza”, quindi possiamo dedurre che è una persona importante nella sua vita-disse Oliver dando voce al suo timore più grande.

-Perché invece non ti sei soffermato sull’ultima dedica?-gli domandò Elisabeth, abbassando lo sguardo sulla pagina.

Non poteva negare che quel pensiero non gli aveva attraversato la mente.

 “ _A te, ovunque tu sia_ ” _._ Era un altro riferimento velato?

_Parlavi di me?_

Eppure l’idea era assurda. Perché non scrivere la sua iniziale? Perché aveva sentito il bisogno di tanta segretezza dopo aver scritto un libro pieno di riferimenti alla loro storia d’amore?

-Cosa devo fare?-le domandò, evitando così di rispondere alla sua domanda.

Elisabeth lasciò cadere il libro sul piano della scrivania e lo fissò qualche istante in silenzio.

-Ti ricordi quando ti ho detto che Laplante non ha mai rilasciato interviste prima d’ora?-gli domandò.

Oliver annuì.

-Mi hanno detto che quando il Rettore si è messo in contatto con la sua assistente per parlargli della sua idea sull’evento nella nostra università, la donna inizialmente ha rifiutato, ma qualche ora dopo Laplante stesso ha contattato il Rettore per dare conferma.

Laplante, voglio dire Elio, sa che insegni in questa università?-gli domandò.

Oliver sospirò per poi annuire.

-Io e lui non siamo più in contatto da molti anni, ma per molto tempo ho avuto una corrispondenza con suo padre, il professor Pearlman. Lo avrà scoperto grazie alle lettere-.

-Fammi capire: quest’uomo ha scritto una opera teatrale sulla vostra storia d’amore, ha scelto di venire in questa università ad un evento sicuramente noioso soltanto perché sa che ci sarai anche tu, probabilmente con la sola speranza di rivederti almeno una volta, ha usato il tuo nome come pseudonimo, tu non hai mai smesso di amarlo eppure non sai se essere presente a questo evento?

Ti ha dato di volta il cervello?-gli domandò incredula.

-Perché? Non ho contatti con lui da anni, non so nulla della sua vita, perché dovrei rischiare di stravolgergli la vita un’altra volta? Per quanto ne so potrebbe essere sposato e con figli-commentò indispettito Oliver.

-Se non sbaglio anche tu sei sposato, almeno dalle ultime notizie che lui ha su di te, ma nonostante tutto ha deciso di correre il rischio di venire qui e di incontrarti, anche se soltanto per pochi istanti. Lo devi a lui e a te stesso dopo il modo in cui hai chiuso la vostra storia anni fa: questa potrebbe essere l’occasione che aspettavi per ricominciare o, in caso contrario, ti permetterà di chiudere definitivamente con il passato, di liberarti dall’aurea di perfezione che questa storia si porta dietro e ti consentirà di  andare avanti con la tua vita-rispose Elisabeth, lasciando trasparire la sua vena romantica.

Oliver la fissò qualche istante, incapace di ribattere a quel fiume di parole: andare avanti con la propria vita? Era probabilmente impossibile. Aveva vissuto gran parte della sua vita con la presenza dolorosa e allo stesso tempo confortante di Elio che la sola idea di vivere la propria quotidianità senza di questa lo terrorizzava.

Chi era senza Elio?

Lanciando un ultimo sguardo al volume posato sulla scrivania tra loro, Oliver capì che in fin dei conti Elisabeth aveva ragione: non poteva negare a sé stesso e ad Elio un ultimo incontro, anche solo un ultimo sguardo prima che le loro strade si dividessero nuovamente e questa volta in maniera definitiva.

Lo doveva al ragazzo che era stato, ad Elio e soprattutto a quello che erano stati insieme.

 

__________________________________

 

Quella sera prima di uscire di casa, Oliver si cambiò d’abito tre volte.

Non era la prima volta che la sua università organizzava eventi di quel genere e per quelle occasioni era solitamente richiesto un abbigliamento formale, ma non eccessivamente elegante; ogni volta Oliver aveva optato per un paio di pantaloni comodi ed eleganti, una camicia ed una giacca che indossava spesso e che metteva ancora di più in risalto la sua  aria da professore universitario.

Quella sera, però, Oliver si fermò a lungo davanti al proprio guardaroba incerto su quale fosse l’ abbigliamento più appropriato per incontrare quello che era senza ombra di dubbio l’amore della sua vita: doveva indossare gli abiti consueti per quelle occasioni mostrando così il passare del tempo, oppure qualcosa che richiamasse il ragazzo che era stato un tempo, magari qualcosa che richiamasse quell’estate?

Ma cosa?

Durante quelle settimane aveva indossato prevalentemente short e costumi da bagno, indumenti che non erano decisamente adatti a quel genere di evento e al clima di New York. Per un istante, Oliver ripensò a Billowy, la camicia che aveva regalato ad Elio e si disse che quella sarebbe stata perfetta per mandare un segnale ad Elio durante la serata: una semplice camicia che non avrebbe destato la curiosità dei presenti, ma che avrebbe sicuramente richiamato l’attenzione dell’unica persona importante.

Alla fine optò per un paio di jeans neri ed una camicia verde acqua che, a sentire Elisabeth metteva in risalto il colore dei suoi occhi. Decise di non indossare la cravatta optando invece per lasciar aperti i primi due bottoni della camicia, mostrando la fine della gola.

Dopo aver recuperato il portafogli e le chiavi di casa ed aver essersi assicurato che Lady avesse tutto il necessario per la serata, Oliver uscì di casa diretto all’appuntamento con Elisabeth.

I due amici si incontrarono poco distante dalla Columbia University e appena lo vide, la donna gli sorrise per poi mettersi al suo fianco e posargli una mano sul braccio sinistro.

-Nervoso?-gli domandò mentre si avviavano verso l’edificio di Lettere dove si sarebbe tenuto l’evento, seguendo i piccoli gruppi di studenti ed insegnanti che si stavano dirigendo nella stessa direzione.

-Domanda di riserva?-chiese a sua volta Oliver, lanciandole uno sguardo  veloce prima di tornare a fissare l’edificio che si avvicinava sempre più velocemente.

La donna ridacchiò.

-Vedila così: fra un paio d’ore, in un modo o nell’altro, sarà tutto finito- gli disse cercando di tranquillizzarlo.

Peccato che quel pensiero non era affatto rassicurante.

Una volta entrati nell’edificio, si diressero verso l’Aula Magna dove era stato allestito il palco su cui si sarebbe sistemato l’autore insieme al moderatore; nella piccola stanza adiacente all’Aula Magna inoltre era  stato allestito un piccolo buffet in onore dell’ospite  riservato ai membri della facoltà e all’entourage di Laplante.

L’evento sarebbe iniziato di lì a poco e sia gli studenti sia i membri della facoltà iniziarono a prendere posto; mentre Elisabeth scelse un posto in seconda fila insieme ad altri colleghi, Oliver decise di restare in piedi, sistemandosi accanto ad alcuni studenti con le spalle poggiate contro un muro, cercando di rendersi invisibile.

Questa era la serata di Elio, per celebrare il suo trionfo e l’ultima cosa che voleva era mettere a disagio l’uomo con la sua presenza.

L’atmosfera nella sala cambiò velocemente: tutti i presenti presero posto o rimasero in piedi, il mormorio soffuso provocato da numerose conversazioni si spense lentamente, scemando all’improvviso quando una porta laterale si aprì e sul palco comparve Roger Pullman, un collega di Oliver membro della facoltà di Lettere Moderne, il quale aveva ricevuto il compito di ricoprire il ruolo di mediatore tra l’autore ed il pubblico.

Oliver ascoltò distrattamente le parole di Roger: lo sentì ringraziare brevemente i presenti, udì la breve introduzione che l’uomo fece dell’opera accennando anche al grande successo di pubblico riportato in varie parti del mondo e infine iniziò ad introdurre l’autore.

Non sentì una sola parola di quell’ultima parte. Il battito impazzito del suo cuore pompava il sangue nelle vene ad una velocità raddoppiata, facendogli pulsare le orecchie e rendendolo incapace di captare qualsiasi suono oltre ai propri battiti.

-Quindi senza ulteriori indugi, diamo il benvenuto a Oliver Laplante-.

Tutti i presenti in sala iniziarono ad applaudire e, contemporaneamente, la stessa porta laterale da cui era uscito in precedenza Roger, si aprì di nuovo e con passi veloci e aggraziati Elio salì sul palco ed entrò nuovamente nella vita di Oliver.

Non era cambiato molto negli ultimi quindici anni: aveva gli stessi capelli ricci  castani, le cui punte toccavano morbide le spalle e malgrado avesse più di trent’anni, il suo volto aveva un’ aria giovanile, come se il tempo per lui si fosse fermato a diciassette anni.

Fece i pochi passi fino alla sedia che avrebbe occupato durante l’intervista con gli stessi passi nervosi che Oliver ricordava da quell’estate, tipici di un’adolescente che ancora non è riuscito a controllare il movimento simultaneo dei propri muscoli in continua evoluzione.

Era leggermente più alto e, anche se non avrebbe mai raggiunto l’altezza di Oliver, l’uomo immaginò che trovandosi uno di fronte all’altro Elio avrebbe potuto poggiare il mento sulla sua spalla senza dover piegare troppo la testa, permettendogli così di affondare il naso nei suoi capelli ribelli.

Oliver scosse la testa per allontanare quel pensiero traditore e riportò l’attenzione al presente, continuando a fissarlo: anche Elio indossava un paio di jeans, neri, ed un giubbotto di pelle nera sopra una camicia azzurra leggermente grande per il suo fisico slanciato.

Quando Elio si tolse la giacca per sistemarla sullo schienale della sedia, Oliver impiegò un istante a riconoscere quella camicia: Billowy.

L’aveva conservata per tutti quegli anni…

-Benvenuto Mr. Laplante e grazie per aver accettato l’invito della vostra università-iniziò Roger, il tono di voce leggermente impostato.

Elio annuì lievemente, prima di portare il microfono alla bocca.

-Grazie a voi per avermi invitato-

La sua voce era leggermente più roca rispetto al passato, ma riuscì ugualmente a provocare un brivido lungo la schiena di Oliver.

-Iniziamo con una domanda semplice: come le è venuta l’idea per il suo libro?- iniziò Roger, guardando velocemente i fogli poggiati sulle ginocchia.

Elio restò qualche istante in silenzio, si toccò distrattamente il sopracciglio sinistro per poi portare il microfono alla bocca.

-La prima volta che ho pensato alla storia è stato nel 1989. Durante le vacanze di Natale ho sentito per caso “ _The power of love_ ” dei Frankie goes to Hollywood. Forse gran parte dei vostri studenti è troppo giovane per conoscerla, ma è stato un grande successo ed è una canzone d’amore bellissima- commentò Elio con una vena ironica nella voce, suscitando una lieve risata tra il pubblico. –Quella è stata la prima volta in cui i personaggi  sono apparsi chiaramente nella mia mente.

Però all’epoca non scrissi nulla.

Nonostante il passare del tempo però Orlando ed Emile erano sempre con me, in un angolino della mia mente e forse è stato per liberarmi della loro presenza che ho iniziato a scrivere la loro storia-.

-Quanto tempo ha impiegato a scrivere il libro?-

Un sorriso incurvò leggermente le labbra piene di Elio.

-Io sono un musicista…-

-Un eccellente musicista, se mi è permesso dirlo- lo interruppe Roger, portando Elio ad incontrare il suo sguardo. - Ho avuto il piacere di ascoltarla in concerto una volta. Lei è davvero un prodigio, Mr. Pearlman-

Di fronte a tanta ammirazione, Elio abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise nuovamente in quella che Oliver ricordò essere l’espressione imbarazzata che il ragazzo assumeva sempre davanti ai complimenti.

-La ringrazio…- mormorò, ancora imbarazzato, prima di prendere un respiro profondo e rialzare lo sguardo sulla platea piena di persone. –Io sono cresciuto in mezzo ai libri: mio padre era un professore universitario e mi ha trasmesso il suo amore per la letteratura fin dall’infanzia.

Questo libro è stata un esperienza catartica: era un periodo difficile della mia vita e avevo bisogno di qualcosa che mi distraesse da quello che stava succedendo intorno a me. Così un giorno mi sono seduto alla scrivania, davanti alla vecchia macchina da scrivere di mio padre e ho iniziato a elaborare la storia di Emile e Orlando. Ho impiegato due mesi, dal momento in cui ho scritto la prima parola del primo atto a quando ho  terminato l’ultima stesura-raccontò.

-Quindi se ho capito bene non ha scritto il libro con l’intenzione di pubblicarlo?-chiese ancora Roger.

Elio scosse la testa.

-Se fosse stato per me il libro si troverebbe ancora nel cassetto della mia scrivania, ricoperto da due dita di polvere. E’ stata la mia assistente, a cui ho chiesto stupidamente di leggere il libro e di darmi un parere, ad insistere affinché lo mandassi a delle case editrici.

Il resto è storia-aggiunse alzando le spalle.

Da quando era iniziata l’intervista, Oliver si sentiva incapace di spostare i propri occhi dal palco e da Elio: era affamato di qualsiasi informazione potesse avere sull’uomo, qualsiasi notizia sulla vita che Elio aveva vissuto per quindici anni lontano da lui.

La domanda successiva posta da Roger ad Elio gli mozzò il fiato e lo portò ad irrigidirsi, allontanandosi leggermente dal muro.

-E’ una storia autobiografica?-

Elio accennò nuovamente un sorriso.

-Qualsiasi scrittore le direbbe che per scrivere una storia degna di questo nome bisogna sempre attingere dalle proprie esperienze personali.

Sì, ci sono alcuni riferimenti alla mia vita, ma è principalmente un’opera di fantasia-aggiunse.

-Non ha avuto paura nel raccontare una storia d’amore così anticonvenzionale?-domandò ancora Roger.

-Perché incentrata su due ragazzi?-chiese a sua volta Elio.

-Anche per la differenza d’età. Se non sbaglio Orlando ha ventiquattro anni mentre Emile ne ha solo diciotto-gli fece notare l’intervistatore.

-L’amore non è mai semplice.

Se anche fossero stati un uomo ed una donna, entrambi ventenni e studenti, il colore della loro pelle, la religione o anche il loro aspetto fisico avrebbe attirato le critiche- commentò Elio sincero.

L’uomo restò in silenzio qualche istante, affondando le lunghe dita della mano sinistra fra i capelli, allontanando alcune ciocche ribelli dalla fronte, prima di parlare nuovamente.

-Emile ed Orlando sono due persone completamente diverse l’una dall’altra, che probabilmente non si sarebbero degnate di uno sguardo in un contesto diverso, eppure sono inconsapevolmente fatti l’uno per l’altro, nonostante i loro difetti e le loro imperfezioni. Questo amore segnerà inevitabilmente le loro vite, portandoli a cambiare, perché un amore grande e totalizzante come il loro si incontra una sola volta nella vita e soltanto in pochi sono veramente fortunati da viverlo a pieno e per sempre- aggiunse.

Il tono di voce era diventato triste e per un lungo istante Elio evitò di fissare la platea o di incontrare lo sguardo dell’intervistatore. Il pensiero di Oliver riandò ad un pomeriggio lontano, ad una stanza in una villa immersa nel verde, a quando Elio era scoppiato in lacrime scioccato dalla sola idea che Oliver potesse mangiare la sua pesca.

In quel momento, nonostante fossero passati anni e fosse diventato un uomo forte e sicuro di sé, Elio sembrò lo stesso ragazzo smarrito e terrorizzato dall’idea di perdere Oliver di lì a pochi giorni.

Proprio quando un irrefrenabile istinto di protezione si impossessò di Oliver, portandolo a considerare l’idea di avvicinarsi leggermente al palco, oppure di sistemarsi in modo da essere visibile ad Elio,  un sorriso incurvò nuovamente le labbra dell’uomo.

-Scusatemi. Mi sono lasciato trascinare dalla mia vena sentimentale- commentò ironico, provocando le risate del pubblico in sala.

Oliver sospirò e tornò a sistemarsi al proprio posto contro la parete assieme ad altri studenti.

Roger continuò a intervistare Elio per altri venti minuti, parlando principalmente del processo che aveva portato l’opera ad essere rappresentata a Londra e successivamente in Italia; per tutto il tempo Elio rispose con lo stesso tono affabile e con una vena di ironia nella voce.

-Bene, io direi che possiamo lasciare il microfono ai nostri studenti in modo da dar inizio alle domande- concluse Roger, girandosi leggermente verso la platea.

Elio seguì il suo esempio e si sistemò più comodamente sulla sedia, passandosi per la seconda volta una mano tra i capelli e scompigliandoli maggiormente.

La prima a prendere il microfono fu una ragazza dai corti capelli neri, che si alzò in piedi e sorrise timidamente ad Elio prima di fare la propria domanda.

-Ha mai pensato di scrivere un seguito per raccontare cosa è successo ad Orlando ed Emile? Magari in chiave narrativa-

-Sarebbe bello… Ma non sono portato per la scrittura, non è il mio mondo.

Però a me piace pensare che siano felici.

Li immagino entrambi realizzati, al meno per quanto riguarda le loro carriere, e che siano ancora insieme-rispose continuando a sorridere.

-Come ha scelto il suo nome d’arte?-domandò un ragazzo subito dopo.

Elio sospirò e ancora una volta le sue dita affondarono nei capelli.

Ancora una volta Oliver si staccò dalla parete, le mani strette fino ad affondare le unghie nei palmi delle mani per controllare l’irrefrenabile desiderio di salire sul palco o fare un gesto impulsivo.

-E’ stato facile a dire la verità: Laplante è il cognome di un mio amico compositore. Oliver… E’ un nome che riporta alla mente un periodo felice della mia vita- si limitò a rispondere.

Sentendo Elio pronunciare il suo nome per la prima volta in quindici anni, Oliver chiuse gli occhi, cercando di controllare il proprio respiro.

Soltanto adesso si rendeva conto di quanto avesse sofferto per la mancanza di Elio nella sua vita, di come durante quei quindici anni avesse vissuto una vita a metà. Aveva sempre saputo di aver lasciato la parte migliore di sé su un binario nella stazione di Roma Termini, ma non aveva mai capito quanto grande fosse il vuoto lasciato nella sua anima.

Riaprì gli occhi e si accorse di aver perso due domande e le relative risposte e che era il turno di un’altra studentessa.

-In parte ha già risposto alla mia domanda, ma mi chiedevo se lei avesse mai vissuto un amore come quello di Emile ed Orlando-

Gli occhi di Oliver abbandonarono la studentessa e tornarono a cercare Elio, in attesa della sua risposta, ancora una volta con il fiato sospeso.

-Una volta. Ero anche più giovane di Emile, avevo diciassette anni. E’ stato il mio primo grande amore, ma è durata soltanto il tempo di un’estate-rispose sincero, accennando un sorriso alla fine.

_Il primo grande amore…_ L’unico grande amore.

-Bene ragazzi, abbiamo ancora tempo per tre domande-intervenne Roger, osservando dal palco mentre il microfono passava di mano fino ad arrivare ad una ragazza dai capelli raccolti in una coda e gli occhiali.

-Sono rimasta colpita dalle sue dediche. Soprattutto dal modo onesto in cui parla dei sentimenti per M… E’ bello vedere un uomo che non ha paura di esternare i propri sentimenti per la sua compagna-commentò la ragazza sinceramente colpita.

A quelle parole Elio si lasciò andare ad una risata e scosse la testa.

-Ti ringrazio, ma M. non è la mia compagna-rispose prima di ridacchiare nuovamente. -Ci conosciamo da quando eravamo ragazzi e abbiamo avuto una breve storia, ma alla fine abbiamo capito che avremmo funzionato molto meglio come amici che come amanti. E’ la persona che mi conosce meglio di chiunque altro, e l’unica in grado di sopportare i miei sbalzi d’umore repentini- aggiunse, ancora chiaramente divertito dal fraintendimento.

_Marzia._

Ecco chi era la misteriosa M. Oliver si diede mentalmente dell’idiota per non averlo capito prima.

La studentessa lo ringraziò e passò il microfono ad una collega; presto l’evento sarebbe terminato e Elio sarebbe uscito nuovamente dalla sua vita.

Oliver si rese conto che non poteva permetterlo. Non prima di aver parlato con Elio, di aver sentito il suo sguardo su di sé. Se non avesse fatto qualcosa, anche un gesto insignificante affinché Elio si accorgesse della sua presenza, se ne sarebbe pentito per il resto dei suoi giorni.

Senza neanche rendersene conto, si staccò dalla parete a cui era stato poggiato fino a quel momento e si avviò verso il centro, attirando l’attenzione di Roger. Con la coda dell’occhio, vide Elisabeth rizzarsi a sedere sulla sedia colpita dal suo gesto improvviso.

Fortunatamente Roger lo vide arrivare e fece cenno a qualcuno alla destra del palco affinché gli portassero un secondo microfono. Pochi istanti dopo Oliver si ritrovò tra le mani un microfono, malgrado non avesse ancora la minima idea di cosa dire una volta che tutta l’attenzione della sala e quella di Elio si fosse concentrata su di lui.

-Grazie mille-disse Roger rivolto alla studentessa. –A quanto pare, anche uno dei membri del dipartimento di Lettere ha una domanda da porle Mr. Laplante- aggiunse Roger, voltandosi verso Oliver.

Ad Oliver sembrò che a quelle parole Elio si irrigidisse leggermente ed ebbe la conferma dei suoi sospetti quando sentì concentrarsi su di sé lo sguardo e l’attenzione di Elio.

Finalmente per la prima volta dopo quindici anni erano uno di fronte all’altro e, malgrado la presenza di metà del corpo docente e studentesco della Columbia University, Oliver riuscì a sentire la stessa attrazione magnetica che li aveva sempre legati.

Fin dal momento in cui Elio era comparso sulla porta dello studio di suo padre e si erano stretti velocemente la mano.

Elio ed Oliver. Emile e Orlando.

Nonostante la distanza Oliver sentì il peso dello sguardo di Elio e nel momento in cui i loro occhi si incontrarono, l’uomo dovette fare violenza su sé stesso per non arrampicarsi sul palco e stringerlo a sé, nascondendolo alla vista curiosa di tutti i presenti.

-Oliver? Hai una domanda per Mr. Laplante?-domandò Roger, una nota interrogativa nella voce.

Oliver ritornò presente a sé stesso e capì, grande al tono del collega che doveva essere rimasto immobile ed in silenzio per qualche istante, concentrato sull’uomo davanti a sé.

Oliver annuì e si schiarì la gola.

-Si, ecco…-disse prima di prendere un respiro profondo. –Esiste una novella francese del sedicesimo secolo, su un cavaliere pazzo d’amore per una principessa- iniziò Oliver senza avere la minima idea di dove lo avrebbe portato quel discorso.

Continuando a tenere lo sguardo fisso su Elio, si accorse di come l’uomo si rizzò sulla sedia, staccando la schiena dallo schienale e vide come le dita della mano destra si strinsero maggiormente attorno al microfono.

-Anche la principessa ricambia il suo amore, ma tentennano entrambi. Alla fine il cavaliere pone una domanda alla principessa: “è meglio parlare o morire?”.

Ecco io volevo sapere cosa ne pensavi: E’ meglio parlare o morire?-

Quella novella del sedicesimo secolo, ed il  racconto di quel breve dialogo tra i personaggi avevano aiutato Elio a trovare il coraggio per dichiarargli i suoi sentimenti. Ora Oliver sperava con tutto sé stesso di riuscire a trovare un po’ dello stesso coraggio dimostrato da Elio tanti anni prima per dimostrare all’uomo che nonostante il tempo,il silenzio e i troppi errori che aveva commesso,  il legame che c’era tra loro non si era mai spezzato.

Dopo la sua domanda, nell’Aula Magna era calato il silenzio.

Se Oliver avesse spostato lo sguardo dal volto di Elio, avrebbe visto l’espressione confusa apparsa sul volto di Roger, avrebbe notato come i suoi studenti ed i suoi colleghi seduti nelle ultime file  si sporgevano in avanti oppure si alzavano in piedi per seguire meglio quello che stava  succedendo.

Oliver, però, era completamente concentrato sul volto di Elio, attento a non perdersi neanche il minimo cambiamento; vide un lieve rossore imporporargli le guance, vide le dita della mano sinistra tremare leggermente prima di stringersi attorno al mento, ma soprattutto si accorse dell’espressione incredula e guardinga negli occhi del moro.

Finalmente Elio prese un respiro profondo e dischiuse le labbra.

-Conosco quella novella… Era una delle preferite di mia madre.

Credo sia meglio parlare. Ma se non ricordo male il cavaliere decise di restare in silenzio perché aveva paura che la principessa gli stesse tendendo una trappola. Tu cosa ne pensi? Meglio parlare o morire?-

Le labbra di Oliver si incurvarono in un sorriso ironico.

- _Non sono un cavaliere francese Oliver-_ gli rispose in italiano, ricordando ad entrambi di come allora si fosse fatto beffe del cavaliere per non aver confessato alla principessa i propri sentimenti.

Un sorriso altrettanto ironico apparve sulle labbra di Elio, prima che i suoi occhi rifuggissero allo sguardo di Oliver.

Avrebbero potuto continuare quel botta e risposta per ore, ma non lì; non davanti a due terzi del dipartimento e dei suoi studenti impegnati a fissarli con sguardi curiosi. Voleva continuare quella conversazione da soli, preferibilmente nel proprio appartamento o altrimenti nel suo ufficio.

Si concesse un ultimo sguardo ad Elio prima di portare la sua attenzione su Roger e annuire. L’attimo dopo consegnò il microfono tra le mani di un’inserviente e si allontanò verso una delle varie uscite dell’Aula Magna.

 

__________________________

 

Sapeva che qualcuno sarebbe venuto a cercarlo dopo lo spettacolo che avevano dato lui ed Elio e aveva anche una vaga idea su chi sarebbe stato il messaggero di Elio; per questo non si stupì quando vide Marzia venirgli incontro.

Ciò che non si aspettava fu il vestito teso sull’inconfondibile rigonfiamento dell’addome di Marzia che metteva in mostra la gravidanza in corso. La donna non era cambiata molto dalla ragazza che ricordava Oliver: i capelli avevano mantenuto la stessa lunghezza, anche se erano di una tonalità più scura; il viso, quell’estate quasi sempre privo di make-up, era leggermente coperto da cipria e fard e da un velo di rossetto color mattone sulle labbra.

-Oliver! Sapevo che non mi avresti deluso-disse fermandosi di fronte all’uomo e gli posò una mano sull’ avambraccio sinistro, prima di alzarsi sulle punte dei piedi per posare un bacio su entrambe le guance.

-Marzia…-disse Oliver, incapace di terminare la frase riportando lo sguardo sul pancione della donna.

La donna inarcò le sopracciglia perfette di fronte allo sguardo  incredulo di Oliver, prima di scuotere la testa.

-Cielo Oliver! Non dirmi che non hai mai visto una donna incinta- lo prese in giro bonariamente la donna. –Prima che tu me lo chieda no, Elio non è il padre di questo bambino- aggiunse accompagnando le parole con un risata divertita di fronte all’espressione sollevata che distese il volto di Oliver.

Oliver scosse leggermente la testa ed incontrò lo sguardo di Marzia, rivolgendole un sorriso, prima di abbracciare quella che nonostante tutto considerava una vecchia amica.

-E’ bello rivederti-le disse dandole un piccolo bacio sulla guancia destra.

Marzia gli accarezzò velocemente la schiena, prima di far scendere la mano lungo il braccio sinistro e prenderlo per mano.

-Anche io sono felice di rivederti, ma ora dobbiamo muoverci. Abbiamo poco tempo prima del rinfresco-disse iniziando a camminare lungo il corridoio. –Sono riuscita a convincere il Rettore a concedere ad Elio un quarto d’ora di pausa prima del rinfresco. Sapevo che ne avreste avuto bisogno per chiarirvi…-commentò.

Oliver si fermò in mezzo al corridoio e la fissò.

-Che vuoi dire?- le chiese, spaventato e allo stesso tempo pieno di speranza per le parole della donna.

Marzia sospirò.

-Sono passati tanti anni eppure non sei cambiato molto, eh? Elio è venuto qui per te- gli disse in tono ovvio.

Oliver la fissò incredulo.

-Per me? Dopo tutto questo tempo…-

-Il tempo è una cosa relativa nella vostra storia. Ha accettato di partecipare a questo evento soltanto con la speranza di vederti. Ora che ne dici di muoverci? Non abbiamo molto tempo-gli ricordò pragmatica Marzia.

Oliver annuì e si lasciò guidare per corridoi che conosceva benissimo e che attraversava ogni giorno, ancora sconvolto dalle parole di Marzia.

Possibile che ancora una volta era stato Elio il più coraggioso tra i due? Aveva accettato di venire alla Columbia senza alcuna certezza di incontrarlo, con la sicurezza che Oliver fosse ancora sposato e che quell’incontro avrebbe soltanto riaperto vecchie ferite mai realmente cicatrizzate.

Lo amava ancora così tanto?

Finalmente Marzia si fermò davanti ad una porta di mogano chiusa, simile a tante altre nel dipartimento di Lettere e si voltò verso di lui.

-Elio è qui dentro. Avete meno di un quarto d’ora quindi cercate di sfruttarlo al meglio- gli disse Marzia, accompagnando le ultime parole con un sorriso malizioso che portò Oliver ad abbassare lo sguardo imbarazzato.

-Ti chiedo soltanto una cosa- aggiunse la donna di nuovo seria, portandolo ad incontrare ancora una volta i suoi occhi. –Qualsiasi sarà la tua scelta, sii gentile con lui-.

Oliver annuì. Non c’era bisogno di aggiungere altro, perché nessuno meglio di lui sapeva quello che la donna aveva lasciato sottinteso: aveva provato quello stesso dolore per gli ultimi quindici anni della sua vita e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per evitare che Elio soffrisse allo stesso modo.

Si voltò verso la porta e contemporaneamente portò la mano alla maniglia e prese  un respiro profondo, cercando di trovare quel coraggio che gli era sempre mancato in situazioni simili.

L’attimo dopo girò la maniglia ed aprì la porta.

Elio era in piedi, fermo davanti ad una grande libreria stipata di volumi e, sentendo il rumore della porta, voltò leggermente la testa verso la soglia.

I due uomini restarono in silenzio finché Oliver non fu entrato nella stanza e non si fu richiuso la porta alle proprie spalle.

-Ehi- lo salutò Elio, voltandosi completamente verso di lui.

-Ehi- lo salutò a sua volta Oliver, immobile a pochi passi dalla porta, incapace di fare un passo in avanti e allo stesso tempo di distogliere lo sguardo dal volto di Elio.

I due uomini si fissarono per qualche istante in silenzio; Oliver lasciò all’altro il tempo necessario per studiare i cambiamenti avvenuti nella sua persona nel corso di quegli anni e, per un breve istante si chiese cosa avrebbe fatto se dopo quell’ attento esame Elio avesse deciso che era meglio chiudere in fretta quell’incontro, per non rischiare di rovinare il ricordo di quell’estate magica e della loro storia.

In fin dei conti doveva ammettere con sé stesso che non era più il ragazzo di vent’anni che Elio ricordava e, anche se il suo corpo aveva retto discretamente al passare del tempo.

-Ti trovo bene-disse infine Elio, rialzando lo sguardo sul suo volto.

Oliver abbassò lo sguardo per qualche istante, fissando la punta delle proprie scarpe.

-Anche tu- rispose, tornando a guardare il volto dell’altro. –Non sei cambiato molto-aggiunse in estremo imbarazzo.

Elio accennò un sorriso.

-Se non ti fossi fatto crescere la barba potrei dire la stessa cosa di te…-

Nella stanza calò nuovamente il silenzio, mentre i due uomini continuavano a fissarsi, rubando con lo sguardo ogni minimo cambiamento in modo da conservarlo nella memoria.

-Congratulazioni per il tuo libro-disse Oliver per spezzare il silenzio tra loro.

-Lo hai letto?- chiese subito l’altro, un’espressione speranzosa negli occhi.

Oliver annuì.

Avevano poco tempo, Marzia glielo aveva ripetuto più volte, quindi se voleva almeno provare a cambiare le cose doveva farlo in fretta, prima che Elio uscisse da quell’ufficio e dalla sua vita per la seconda volta.

-Devo ammettere che ho impiegato un po’ a capire chi si nascondesse dietro l’autore; però una volta arrivato alla fine del primo atto non ho avuto più dubbi.

Anzi, vista la descrizione di Orlando, volevo ringraziarti per essere stato così generoso con me. Mi fai sembrare una delle statue greche che tuo padre amava tanto-aggiunse.

Elio accennò un sorriso.

-Tu sei e resterai sempre una muvi star-commentò.

Oliver sorrise e scosse leggermente la testa per poi tornare nuovamente serio.

-Perché hai scritto il libro Elio?-si decise a chiedergli. –Sono giorni che mi faccio questa domanda. E’ stato il tuo modo per fare pace con il passato e con noi due? Oppure volevi chiudere definitivamente con la nostra storia per poter andare avanti?-

Elio lo fissò in silenzio per qualche istante, prima di prendere un respiro profondo ed abbassare lo sguardo.

-Se c’è una cosa che ho imparato in questi anni è che il passato non si può cancellare. Ho provato in tutti i modi a dimenticare quello che è successo tra noi, ma ogni volta bastava qualcosa di insignificante e tu ritornavi prepotentemente nella mia mente: le tue parole, la tua voce, i tuoi occhi.

Non fraintendermi, ci sono state altre persone dopo di te, uomini e donne con cui sono stato felice ma nessuno di loro reggeva il confronto. Nessuno di loro riusciva a capirmi con un solo sguardo come te, nessuno mi faceva sentire importante come hai fatto tu-

Elio tornò ad alzare lo sguardo e cercò gli occhi di Oliver.

-Come ho detto prima ai tuoi studenti, il sentimento che c’è stato tra noi è stato qualcosa di totalizzante che ha cambiato la mia vita, quindi credo che per quanto io possa sforzarmi non riuscirò mai a cancellare quell’estate perché è grazie ad essa e a te se sono diventato l’uomo che sono oggi- concluse Elio con voce ferma e pacata.

Oliver si ritrovò momentaneamente incapace di parlare. Cosa avrebbe potuto eguagliare quelle parole? Forse a mente fredda si sarebbe ritrovato a convenire con Elio, ad ammettere che anche la sua vita era stata plasmata intorno al ricordo di quell’estate, in modo che niente e nessuno potesse rovinarne l’aurea perfetta che l’accompagnava.

Ma in quel momento, con la gola serrata per le troppe emozioni riuscì a pronunciare soltanto una frase.

-Ricordo tutto di quell’estate- disse con una voce rotta che lo sorprese e che non riconobbe.

Elio lo fissò con aria interrogativa, chiaramente in attesa di ciò che avrebbe detto dopo.

-Ricordo perfettamente cosa ho pensato la prima volta che ti ho visto, cosa ho provato quando ci siamo seduti per la prima volta al tavolino di un bar in piazzetta e l’emozione che ho sentito quando hai suonato per me.

_Bach non l’ha mai scritto per la chitarra._ \- disse accennando un sorriso.

Osservando il volto di Elio, vide che i lineamenti del volto dell’uomo si erano leggermente irrigiditi alle sue parole.

Era dovuto a qualcosa che aveva detto? Oppure era per colpa della stessa ondata di emozioni che sembrava travolgerlo mentre ricordava quei momenti preziosi?

-Sono una persona difficile Elio.

Non è facile starmi accanto. Mi hanno sempre rinfacciato che tengo le mie emozioni imbottigliate, non lascio mai trasparire niente… Tu sei stato l’unico a cui ho mostrato una parte di me che nessun’altro aveva mai visto, né i miei genitori né le mie ex fidanzate. Con te sono stato me stesso.

Sai perché? Tu sei l’unico ad avermi capito veramente.

Nel tuo libro hai scritto che ero l’unico in grado di capirti con un solo sguardo; non ti sei mai accorto che era lo stesso anche per te?Che anche tu riuscivi ad anticipare ogni mio pensiero con una sola occhiata?-gli domandò.

Elio scosse la testa, incredulo.

-Eppure è così. Non sai quanto mi terrorizzasse questa cosa.

Credevo di essere impenetrabile, eppure a te bastava un solo sguardo per capire ogni mio più recondito segreto-gli confessò.

Oliver prese un respiro profondo e si passò una mano fra i capelli in un gesto che rivelò tutto il suo nervosismo.

Ora veniva la parte più difficile.

-Non riuscirò mai a perdonarmi per quella telefonata- ammise.

-Oliver…- cercò di interromperlo l’altro.

Oliver scosse la testa e interruppe le proteste di Elio sul nascere.

-E’ la verità. Ero consapevole che ti avrei ferito, ma per uno stupido senso dell’onore ho preferito informarti di persona di quello che stavo per fare.

Ho cercato il tuo permesso perché se avessi potuto scegliere liberamente quel matrimonio non sarebbe mai avvenuto.

Tu sei sempre stato il più coraggioso tra noi due ed è per questo che ti ho fatto quella stupida domanda: avevo bisogno che tu mi dessi un po’ del tuo coraggio per commettere l’errore più grande della mia vita.

Non siamo durati molto,sai?-gli confessò, quasi fosse un’informazione superflua.

A quelle parole Elio aggrottò la fronte, chiaramente sorpreso da quella rivelazione inaspettata.

-Che vuoi dire?-chiese con voce tentennante.

Oliver alzò le spalle.

-Abbiamo divorziato dopo tre anni. Jennifer capì quasi subito che l’avevo sposata perché ero incapace di oppormi  alla mia famiglia e non perché l’amassi veramente e con il tempo si rese conto che per tutta la durata del nostro matrimonio ero innamorato di un’altra persona-

L’espressione incredula che era sul volto di Elio fino a quel momento venne spazzata via dalla rabbia che trasfigurò quasi completamente il volto dell’uomo.

-Tre anni? Perché non hai mai fatto nulla per metterti in contatto con me? Perché hai aspettato tutto questo tempo?-gli domandò cercando di controllare il tono della voce e di non farsi trasportare dalla rabbia.

Oliver sospirò.

-Perché sono un codardo. Avevo paura di sconvolgere nuovamente la tua vita, di rovinare una possibile relazione tra te ed un’altra persona e soprattutto perché malgrado io sia fermamente convinto che tu sia l’amore della mia vita, sarei stato disposto a non incontrarti più se tu fossi stato felice- cercò di spiegargli Oliver.

-Non hai pensato a cosa avrei voluto io?

Perché devi sempre decidere per entrambi?-gli domandò ancora Elio, i pugni serrati per cercare di controllare la rabbia. – Hai una vaga idea di quante volte ho avuto la tentazione di scriverti, di chiamarti ma ho rinunciato per non crearti problemi con tua moglie? Sai quante volte, di passaggio a New York, ho pensato di passare alla Columbia University per un saluto?

Non l’ho mai fatto per rispettare il tuo matrimonio. Un matrimonio che ora scopro essere finito dodici anni fa-gli rinfacciò il moro.

-Allora perché sei qui? Perché hai accettato l’invito del Rettore?

Non sarò una persona al passo con le novità del mondo letterario, ma so cosa succede nella mia università. Mi hanno detto che non concedi interviste, che Marzia aveva rifiutato questo incontro per te e che sei stato proprio tu a richiamare il Rettore per accettare.

Perché sei venuto qui oggi Oliver?-gli domandò Oliver facendo due passi in avanti e fermandosi a poca distanza dall’altro.

Elio si lasciò andare ad un respiro frustrato e si portò una mano al volto, stropicciandosi gli occhi.

-Volevi questo breve incontro prima di riprendere ognuno la propria strada? So che la scoperta del mio divorzio ha sconvolto tutto, ma ti prego dimmi che cosa ti aspettavi da questo evento-gli chiese ancora Oliver.

Elio affondò nuovamente lo sguardo negli occhi di Oliver, guardandolo con un’aria di sfida.

-Onestamente? Volevo vederti per dimostrare a me stesso che dopo tutti questi anni il tuo effetto su di me era svanito. Il mio intento era quello di avere una conversazione educata con te, magari circondati dai tuoi colleghi, e dimostrarti che questa volta ero io il più forte fra di noi, quello capace di voltare le spalle ed andarsene senza riportare alcuna ferita-confessò Elio, il mento in fuori quasi volesse avvalorare le proprie parole con l’atteggiamento del corpo.

-Tu credi che sia stato facile per me salire su quel treno e lasciarti lì? Credi che non abbia sofferto come un cane?- gli rinfacciò a sua volta Oliver.

-COME POTREI SAPERLO? Non ti sei voltato neanche una volta! Tu ed il tuo atteggiamento tipicamente americano…- commentò amaro Elio.

-Questo che vorrebbe dire?-gli domandò Oliver cercando di tenere a freno la propria rabbia e di trovare un senso a quello che stava succedendo.

Come erano finiti ad urlarsi contro l’un l’altro? Perché quello che doveva essere un’incontro chiarificatore si era trasformato in un gioco al massacro?

-Vuol dire che avevi ottenuto quello che volevi- sbottò Elio, guardandolo con occhi pieni di rabbia e di dolore allo stesso tempo. – Avevi trovato un povero idiota che ti venerava, qualcuno che ti seguisse come un cagnolino e che passava ore in attesa del tuo ritorno. Puoi anche fingere che non sia così, ma eri lusingato da tutta quell’adorazione. Dici che ero capace di leggerti dentro con un solo sguardo eppure io non ho mai capito cosa pensassi veramente, cosa stessi provando mentre eravamo insieme-confessò. –Ero quasi paralizzato dalla paura di sbagliare, di dire qualcosa che ti facesse allontanare di nuovo che avrei assecondato ogni tuo desiderio. Se mi avessi chiesto di saltare da un ponte lo avrei fatto senza neanche mettere in discussione la tua richiesta. Eppure quando è venuto il momento di partire non ci hai pensato un attimo a voltare le spalle e a salire su quel treno- gli rinfacciò.

Oliver lo fissò atterrito. Possibile che Elio lo considerasse un tale menefreghista da giocare con i sentimenti di un’adolescente? Come aveva fatto a travisare in questo modo i suoi gesti, le sue attenzioni arrivando a contaminare tutto quello che avevano vissuto insieme? Perché aveva trasformato l’amore puro che c’era tra di loro in qualcosa di meschino?

-Pensi davvero questo di me?-gli domandò con voce rotta.

-Cosa altro avrei dovuto pensare Oliver? Avevi promesso che ci saremmo tenuti in contatto ma l’unica volta che hai chiamato è stato per annunciare il tuo matrimonio. Cosa avresti pensato al posto mio?- chiese Elio a sua volta, con voce stanca.

Oliver fece un cenno con la testa.

Non c’era più nulla di cui discutere. Elio aveva distrutto tutto quello che lo aveva sostenuto in questi anni, l’unica cosa che gli aveva permesso di andare avanti.

Oliver spostò lo sguardo verso la porta dell’ufficio e si disse che doveva uscire da quella stanza il prima possibile.

-E’ ora di tornare dagli altri. Ti staranno aspettando-disse semplicemente, in tono distratto.

-Oliver…-

L’uomo scosse la testa, voltandogli le spalle e in due falcate fu davanti alla porta dell’ufficio. Strinse la mano attorno alla maniglia, ma prima di aprirla si disse che doveva dire qualcosa prima che le loro strade si separassero di nuovo, questa volta in maniera definitiva.

Qualcosa che sperava avrebbe aiutato Elio a capire il suo comportamento durante quell’ultimo giorno.

-L’ultima notte a Roma sono rimasto sveglio ad osservarti. Tu eri profondamente addormentato, così ho avuto modo di imprimere ogni dettaglio del tuo viso e del tuo corpo nella mia mente e man mano che passava il tempo mi rendevo conto che non ce l’avrei fatta a lasciarti. Allora ho iniziato a pensare a delle alternative. Mi sono detto che avrei potuto restare in Italia e lavorare con tuo padre, che avrei potuto diventare uno scrittore… Ho pensato a mille opzioni diverse. Eppure ogni volta mi scontravo contro lo stesso ostacolo: mio padre. L’unica persona di cui abbia mai avuto timore in tutta la mia vita. Era un uomo potente, un politico, e sapevo che se avessi deciso di non tornare più negli Stati Uniti, se avessi scelto di rimanere con te avrebbe reso la mia vita un inferno finché non mi fossi sottomesso nuovamente al suo volere-

Oliver allontanò la mano dalla maniglia e si voltò, guardando nuovamente Elio che ricambiò il suo sguardo con aria attenta e sospettosa.

-Lo avrei fatto. Avrei sopportato di tutto pur di stare con te, ma ero consapevole che avrebbe complicato anche la tua vita, che avrebbe fatto di tutto per impedirti di realizzare il tuo sogno e questo non potevo permetterlo.

Non potevo permettere che il tuo talento rimanesse inespresso, che non potessi raggiungere i riconoscimenti che hai ottenuto per colpa mia. Avresti finito per odiarmi- disse Oliver mentre un sorriso triste inarcava le sue labbra. –Ma a quanto pare mi odi lo stesso- aggiunse lasciando trasparire tutta la tristezza che accompagnava quel pensiero.

Oliver sospirò ed alzò le spalle.

-Ecco perché sono salito sul treno quel giorno. Ecco perché non mi sono mai voltato indietro anche se sentissi il tuo sguardo addosso anche dopo che il treno ha iniziato a muoversi.

Sapevo che se ti avessi lanciato anche solo un’occhiata sarei sceso di corsa dal treno e me ne sarei fregato di tutto-.

Dopo quel lungo discorso, Oliver tornò in silenzio, voltò nuovamente le spalle ad Elio ed uscì dall’ufficio.

 

_______________________________

 

 

L’ultima cosa che desiderava in quel momento era prendere parte al buffet organizzato in onore di Elio. Aveva bisogno di chiudersi nel suo studio, nel silenzio per riflettere con calma su quello che era appena successo.

Ma Oliver era consapevole che se fosse mancato al buffet il Rettore gli avrebbe espresso il proprio malcontento, specialmente dopo il piccolo spettacolo che aveva dato di sé durante l’incontro pubblico con gli studenti ed i propri colleghi.

Quindi si avviò meccanicamente verso la sala adibita per il rinfresco e si diresse verso il tavolo dove erano allestiti gli alcolici, prendendo un bicchiere di vino bianco e bevendone una lunga sorsata mentre nella testa gli risuonavano ancora le parole di Elio.

Possibile che Elio avesse travisato ogni sua azione durante quell’estate? Lo credeva davvero capace di comportarsi in modo tanto meschino da approfittarsi di un’adolescente soltanto per divertimento, senza tener conto dei suoi sentimenti, delle infinite conseguenze che i momenti passati insieme avrebbero avuto sulla vita di entrambi? Possibile che non avesse capito quanto gli fosse pesato restare lontano da lui per giorni interi, o quanto il silenzio tra loro gli avesse fatto male neanche un pugno allo stomaco? Perché Elio non aveva capito quanto fosse stato geloso del rapporto tra Elio e Marzia, della semplicità della loro relazione, del loro non doversi nascondere?

Di una cosa era sicuro: non avrebbe permesso ad Elio di rovinare il ricordo di quell’estate. Se questa serata era l’ultima volta che lui ed Elio si incontravano, Oliver avrebbe sempre avuto un ricordo sano e puro della loro storia d’amore.  Niente gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea sui propri sentimenti o sull’impatto che la figura di Elio aveva avuto sulla sua vita.

-Eccoti finalmente!-

Una voce lo strappò dai propri pensieri e lo riportò al presente. Oliver si voltò leggermente verso destra e vide Elizabeth a poca distanza da sé.

-Ti ho cercato dappertutto. Dov’eri finito?-gli domandò l’amica con un leggero sorriso.

-Non ha importanza-rispose Oliver, bevendo un altro lungo sorso dal proprio bicchiere.

Elizabeth inarcò le sopracciglia.

-Va tutto bene?-gli domandò in tono preoccupato, posando una mano sul suo braccio destro.

-Presto sarà tutto finito-rispose semplicemente l’altro.

-Oh Oliver…-iniziò la donna.

Oliver scosse la testa prima di finire in una sola sorsata ciò che restava del vino bianco, posando poi il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolo poco distante.

-Non mi va di parlarne. Anzi ad essere sincero non vorrei neanche essere qui. Credi che potrei nascondermi nel mio studio senza far infuriare il Rettore?-le domandò con quello che sperò essere un tono ironico.

-Cerca di resistere per cinque minuti, giusto il tempo per essere notato, poi potrai andartene tranquillamente-lo rassicurò Liz.

Oliver annuì, prendendo un secondo bicchiere di vino dal tavolo.

Proprio in quel momento, Elio entrò nella sala, accolto dagli applausi del corpo docente della Columbia University. Alla vista dell’uomo, Oliver si mosse verso un punto più riparato della sala, incontrando brevemente lo sguardo di Marzia che aveva seguito Elio in veste di assistente personale.

Cercando di apparire indifferente, Oliver si sistemò accanto ad una finestra che affacciava su uno dei giardini interni dell’università e rivolse le spalle ai presenti e all’ospite d’onore. Il suo unico obiettivo in quel momento era aspettare dieci minuti prima di potersi defilare senza incorrere nella rabbia del Rettore.

Continuando a guardare la porzione di giardino che era visibile dalla finestra, Oliver vide un gruppo di studenti che si incamminava lentamente verso i dormitori, probabilmente dopo aver assistito all’incontro con il grande Oliver Laplante.

-Ti avevo chiesto di essere gentile-disse una voce alla sua sinistra.

Un sorriso triste incurvò leggermente le sue labbra.

-Non è me che dovresti rimproverare questa volta- disse senza allontanare lo sguardo dalla finestra, sentendo la presenza di Marzia accanto a sé.

-Che vuoi dire?-chiese ancora la donna,con una punta di curiosità nella voce.

Oliver sospirò e bevve un nuovo sorso dal proprio bicchiere.

-Voglio dire che non sono stato io ad essere crudele-disse continuando ad eludere il suo sguardo.

-Non ci credo-rispose Marzia con fermezza. –Dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per vederti… Non è possibile-aggiunse confusa.

Oliver si voltò leggermente verso di lei, permettendole di vedere la tristezza nei suoi occhi e alzò mestamente le spalle.

-Ero pronto a mettere il mio cuore ai suoi piedi, ma lui ha calpestato tutto…

L’estate passata insieme, noi due, mi ha fatto sentire un bastardo che si è approfittato di lui, senza pensare alla sua età o ai suoi sentimenti-disse lentamente, come se fosse doloroso pronunciare ogni parola.

Marzia lo fissò sconcertata, incapace di trovare le parole giuste per ribattere.

Oliver atteggiò il viso in un sorriso e si chinò verso di lei, posandole un piccolo bacio su una guancia.

-E’ stato bello rivederti Marzia- le disse, prima di posare il bicchiere vuoto sul davanzale della finestra ed incamminarsi verso la porta della sala.

 

 

___________________________________

 

Quando la porta del suo studio si richiuse alle sue spalle, Oliver tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Fece  pochi passi per raggiungere la propria scrivania e dopo averla aggirata si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, abbandonando la testa sullo schienale e chiudendo gli occhi.

Elizabeth aveva ragione quando poche ore prima gli aveva detto che in un modo o nell’altro in poche ore tutto sarebbe finito. Questa volta era davvero tutto finito.

Era venuto il momento di voltare pagina.

Ancora una volta, Elio si era dimostrato il più forte tra loro e aveva cambiato le carte in tavola, sconvolgendo completamente le loro esistenze con poche parole. La differenza era che mentre la prima volta le sue parole avevano permesso ad entrambi di riconoscere un sentimento che era forte e presente quasi quanto l’aria che respiravano, questa volta le affermazioni di Elio avevano provocato un terremoto emotivo che avrebbe avuto ripercussioni per molto tempo, se non per sempre.

Per quindici anni aveva vissuto la propria vita con la presenza confortante di Elio ed il ricordo del loro amore,come poteva ora rielaborare tutto alla luce di quello che Elio gli aveva appena detto e iniziare una nuova vita senza di lui? Una vita dove il pensiero di quell’estate e di quell’amore non venivano contaminati dall’idea di aver inconsciamente abusato della fiducia di Elio? Di essersi approfittato di lui e della sua giovane età, scambiando un’infatuazione per lo stesso sentimento che lui stesso provava per il giovane?

Oliver sospirò e si nascose il volto tra le mani, domandandosi nuovamente come avesse fatto ad essere così cieco ed avventato.

Credeva di aver trovato uno spirito affine, invece aveva soltanto proiettato i propri sentimenti su Elio, senza mai chiedere al diretto interessato cosa provasse nei suoi confronti.

L’uomo tolse le mani dal volto e riaprì gli occhi fissando per qualche istante la cartolina del suo angolo di paradiso appesa al muro. Anche in quel momento si era comportato da prevaricatore? Eppure ricordava perfettamente cosa era successo, il loro bacio, il suo tentativo di mostrarsi adulto ed evitare che la situazione degenerasse, la mano calda di Elio sui suoi genitali attraverso il tessuto leggero dei suoi shorts.

Forse quel bacio era l’unico momento che poteva salvare di un’intera estate. L’unico momento puro.

Si riscosse dai propri pensieri quando sentì bussare lievemente alla porta. Per un breve istante fu tentato di non rispondere, ma l’attimo dopo chiunque si trovasse dall’altra parte della porta bussò nuovamente, facendolo sospirare per tanta insistenza.

-Avanti-disse rizzandosi a sedere sulla sedia.

Quando la porta si aprì e sulla soglia comparve la figura inconfondibile di Elio, Oliver si irrigidì.

-Posso entrare?-gli chiese restando sulla porta.

Oliver lo fissò per alcuni istanti, incerto sul da farsi: doveva chiedergli di andarsene e continuare la propria autocommiserazione in solitudine, oppure doveva farlo entrare correndo così il rischio di procurarsi nuove ferite?

Alla fine annuì.

-Come hai trovato il mio ufficio?-gli domandò, osservandolo mentre restava in piedi a poca distanza dalla scrivania.

-E’ stata una tua collega ad indicarmi la strada. Sembrava non vedesse l’ora di farci incontrare. Era alta poco meno di me, occhi verdi, capelli castani…La conosci?- la descrisse brevemente Elio.

Liz. Poteva essere soltanto lei.

Oliver annuì.

-Perché non sei tra i tuoi ammiratori?-gli domandò ancora, cercando di rimandare il più possibile una nuova discussione.

Elio accennò un sorriso.

-Ho partecipato ad un numero sufficiente di cene con accademici durante la mia adolescenza da bastarmi per tutta la vita-commentò. –Per questo non rilascio mai interviste né partecipo ad eventi del genere- aggiunse.

Ancora una volta Oliver annuì, lasciando cadere il silenzio tra loro.

Elio si avvicinò alla scrivania e facendo attenzione alle carte sistemate ordinatamente sul piano vi si sedette sopra, sistemandosi di fronte ad Oliver.

I due uomini si fissarono in silenzio per qualche istante, finché Elio non si portò una mano ai capelli per allontanare alcune ciocche ribelli dalla fronte, allontanò lo sguardo da Oliver e dischiuse le labbra.

-Ti devo delle scuse-iniziò.

-Non ce ne è bisogno…-lo interruppe subito l’altro.

-Ti prego-

Oliver tornò in silenzio, in attesa che Elio ritrovasse il coraggio per continuare a parlare.

-Ti ricordi quando ti dissi che i miei genitori sapevano di noi due?-gli domandò portano Oliver ad annuire nuovamente, mentre un’espressione incerta si disegnava sul suo volto. -Quando te ne sei andato, mio padre mi disse una cosa molto importante.

Il giorno dopo essere tornato da Roma, andai nel suo ufficio e lui mi disse che ero stato fortunato ad incontrarti- disse, accennando un sorriso. –Per la precisione, disse che eravamo stati fortunati a vicenda perché eravamo entrambe due persone buone.

Le nostre personalità avevano impedito che né io né te approfittassimo del sentimento che provavamo l’uno per l’altro. A sentir lui era stato questo a rendere quello che c’era tra noi ancora più speciale.

_“Parce que c’était lui, parce que c’était moi”_

Perché era lui, perché ero io-ricordò con un lieve sorriso ad incurvargli le labbra.

Oliver lo fissò in silenzio, cercando di controllare le nuove emozioni contrastanti che le parole di Elio avevano suscitato in lui.

-Mio padre è riuscito a capirti meglio di me fin dall’inizio. La prima settimana, quando ancora terminavi ogni frase con il tuo “ _A dopo!_ ”, durante una cena io ti ho definito un arrogante, ma lui mi ha fatto notare che forse dietro quel tuo modo di fare un po’ spaccone, si nascondeva una persona timida-

Dopo quelle parole, Elio alzò le spalle quasi volesse scusarsi con quel piccolo gesto per aver pensato male dell’altro tanti anni prima.

-Come al solito, aveva ragione lui-concluse.

Oliver espirò profondamente e si passò una mano sul mento, accarezzandosi la barba.

-Perché sei qui Elio?- gli domandò lanciandogli uno sguardo sotto le ciglia folte.

Elio abbassò la testa, portando lo sguardo sulle proprie mani abbandonate sulle ginocchia.

-La notizia del tuo divorzio mi ha fatto infuriare-ammise. –Il pensiero che in tutti questi anni tu non abbia mai fatto nessun tentativo per metterti in contatto con me…-continuò.

Le sue parole però provocarono una reazione inaspettata in Oliver, portando l’uomo ad alzarsi dalla sedia in cui era stato seduto fino a quel momento e ad aggirare la scrivania.

-Cosa sarebbe cambiato? A quanto pare dodici, nove o tre anni fa avrei ottenuto la stessa reazione. Anzi non capisco perché stiamo affrontando di nuovo quest’argomento- gli disse, tenendo a stento a freno la rabbia.

Si avvicinò alla grande libreria che occupava una parete del suo ufficio e fissò per qualche istante i vari volumi ordinatamente sistemati su uno scaffale, dando le spalle ad Elio.

-A quanto pare, i miei ricordi di quell’estate sono completamente diversi dai tuoi. Perché parlarne di nuovo?-

Perché Elio voleva ferirlo ancora, in modo quasi gratuito? Voleva ottenere soddisfazione per lo shock provato alla scoperta del suo divorzio? Voleva una sorta di compensazione per gli anni che avevano sprecato lontano l’uno dall’altro?

I rumori che sentì alle sue spalle fecero capire ad Oliver che Elio era tornato a mettersi in piedi e si era voltato verso di lui, restando però a debita distanza.

-Tu cosa ricordi di quell’estate?-gli domandò in tono cauto.

Oliver chiuse gli occhi e chinò la testa in un gesto pieno di stanchezza.

-Elio..-

-Per favore, assecondami soltanto per qualche minuto-gli chiese ancora il moro, con la stessa cautela di poco prima.

Oliver sospirò e tornò a voltarsi; se Elio voleva rovinare tutto quello che c’era fra loro doveva farlo guardandolo negli occhi.

-Ricordi che mi sono addormentato appena arrivato in camera tua?-gli domandò ricevendo un cenno d’assenso da parte dell’altro. -Dopo essere crollato sul tuo letto, ho affondato la testa sul cuscino ed ho sentito il tuo odore… Credo fosse il tuo shampoo. Era fantastico… Ricordo che mi sono sentito a casa-aggiunse con un lieve sorriso.

-Ho passato giorni ad osservarti, al punto da essere sempre consapevole di dove fossi, anche quando credevi che fossi completamente indifferente alla tua presenza, cercando di capire cosa avessi di così speciale, perché fossi così attratto da te, ma non sono mai riuscito a trovare una risposta. Non saprei dirtelo neanche adesso dopo tanti anni-gli confessò. –Ho cercato di togliermi il tuo pensiero dalla testa facendo l’idiota con Chiara, ma come sai non è servito a nulla, anzi la situazione mi si è rivoltata contro quando tu hai cominciato ad andare a letto con Marzia- disse alzando leggermente la voce e dando sfogo alla frustrazione che provava ogni volta che ripensava a quei momenti.

Quella era una nota dolente su cui Oliver non si soffermava mai; il pensiero di non essere stato abbastanza per Elio lo faceva imbestialire e soffrire allo stesso tempo.

Alle sue parole, sul volto di Elio comparve un’espressione mortificata, quasi fosse consapevole che il suo comportamento in quei momenti non era stato esemplare, né verso Marzia né verso Oliver.

-Quando quel giorno mi hai portato al Monet’s Beam e mi hai baciato, dopo avermi confessato i tuoi sentimenti, sono stato sul punto di cedere e di fare l’amore con te lì sull’erba-gli confidò.

-Perché non lo hai fatto?-chiese subito Elio.

Oliver alzò le spalle e affondò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

-Perché avevi diciassette anni e quindi dovevo comportarmi da adulto; sapevo che tu mi avresti lasciato fare tutto quello che volevo e quindi ho dovuto mettere un freno ai miei istinti-

-Cosa è cambiato poi? Perché poi mi hai chiesto di vederci a mezzanotte?-lo incalzò Elio facendo un passo avanti verso di lui.

-Davvero non lo sai?- domandò a sua volta Oliver con un’espressione mesta.

-Ho bisogno di sentirtelo dire-ammise Elio, avvicinandosi fino a fermarsi dinanzi a lui.

Oliver allontanò lo sguardo dal volto dell’altro per qualche istante, cercando quel coraggio che gli era mancato tanti anni prima, per poi tornare ad incontrare lo sguardo di Elio.

Adesso o mai più.

-Ero innamorato di te. Fin da quando hai suonato il pianoforte soltanto per me.

Ma ero anche roso dalla gelosia fin da quella mattina in cui hai candidamente ammesso che ti eri quasi portato a letto Marzia. C’era un tarlo nella mia testa che continuava a domandarsi: perché lei sì ed io no? Cos’ ha lei più di me? -confessò brutalmente sincero. –Sai qual è la cosa bella?Io sono ancora innamorato di te. Non è cambiato niente… Né il tempo né il mio matrimonio sono riusciti a cambiare i miei sentimenti per te e sono sicuro che se dopo questo lungo e complicato discorso, tu decidessi di voltarti e di andartene senza voltarti indietro, io continuerei ad essere innamorato di te.

Sei e resterai sempre l’amore della mia vita-

Mentre Oliver metteva il suo cuore ed i suoi sentimenti ai piedi di Elio, l’altro era rimasto immobile, con lo sguardo fisso sul volto di Oliver, con gli occhi che lentamente si velavano di lacrime. Soltanto quando Oliver concluse il suo monologo, Elio sbatté le palpebre permettendo così alle lacrime di scivolare lentamente sulle sue guance.

L’attimo dopo, Elio piegò la testa e la poggiò sulla spalla sinistra di Oliver nascondendo il proprio volto. Di fronte a quel gesto inaspettato, Oliver restò un istante interdetto prima di portare una mano alla base del collo dell’altro ed affondare le dita fra i riccioli neri.

-Oliver…- disse Oliver avvicinando leggermente le labbra alla guancia destra di Elio.

Elio alzò la testa dalla sua spalla e gli permise di incontrare il suo sguardo, di affondare nei suoi occhi, resi ancora più luminosi dalle lacrime, senza allontanarsi troppo in modo da non perdere il contatto con la mano di Oliver tra i suoi capelli.

-Elio…-rispose il moro in un sussurro, allacciando un braccio attorno alla vita di Oliver.

Cercando di controllare il battito impazzito del suo cuore, Oliver lasciò vagare il suo sguardo sul volto di Elio fino a posarsi sulle sue labbra.

-Posso baciarti?-gli domandò tornando ad incontrare il suo sguardo.

Elio mosse leggermente la testa, sfiorando la guancia sinistra di Oliver con la punta del naso mentre le labbra si incurvavano in un sorriso accennato.

-Ti prego-disse semplicemente.

L’attimo dopo, Oliver annullò definitivamente la distanza tra di loro e posò le sue labbra su quelle morbide di Elio.

Il loro primo bacio era stato dolce, timido, quasi esitante, mentre questo fu fin dall’inizio affamato: i due uomini dischiusero quasi immediatamente le labbra per permettere alle loro lingue di incontrarsi e di ingaggiare una lenta danza che vide Oliver prendere il controllo del bacio.

Un lieve sospiro scappò alle labbra di Elio, mentre le sue braccia salivano fino a stringersi attorno alle spalle muscolose di Oliver, spostando in questo modo l’equilibrio tra loro e costringendolo ad alzarsi in punta di piedi.

Ancora impegnato nel bacio, Oliver strinse il braccio libero attorno alla vita di Elio, impegnato con le dita dell’altra mano ad arruffare ancora di più i capelli ribelli dell’uomo.

Si separarono soltanto quando il bisogno di respirare divenne impellente, senza però interrompere il loro abbraccio. Oliver posò la testa sulla spalla del moro, quasi volesse nascondersi alla sua vista dopo la sua dichiarazione, ma la sensazione delle labbra di Elio poco distante dal suo collo gli diedero un’ulteriore conferma che l’altro non sarebbe scappato dall’ufficio a gambe levate.

-Non ho mai amato nessuno come ho amato te.

Tu sei l’unico vero amore della mia vita-disse Elio quasi sottovoce.

Oliver sorrise e strinse Elio più forte a sé, quasi avesse paura di vederlo svanire in una nuvola di fumo. L’attimo dopo rialzò la testa dalla spalla dell’altro e lo baciò più volte, questa volta a labbra chiuse, finché le labbra di Elio sotto le sue non si aprirono in un sorriso.

-Vieni via con me-gli disse Elio.

Oliver lo fissò interdetto.

-Vieni con me in albergo… Non voglio separarmi da te proprio adesso e poi abbiamo ancora tante cose di cui parlare-gli spiegò Elio.

Oliver annuì lentamente. Elio aveva ragione: non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciar andare Elio senza aver chiarito tutto e senza aver deciso cosa ne sarebbe stato del loro futuro e di sicuro non potevano discuterne nel suo ufficio alla Columbia University.

Poi però si ricordò di un particolare importante.

-Non posso. C’è qualcuno che mi aspetta a casa-gli disse.

Capì subito che le sue parole erano state male interpretate e l’attimo dopo Elio allentò il suo abbraccio per mettere un po’ di distanza tra loro.

-Oh-disse cercando di non mostrarsi colpito dalla sua affermazione.

Oliver annuì.

-Si chiama Lady. Ha due anni e se non ritorno a casa inizierà ad agitarsi e mi metterà a soqquadro l’appartamento prima di punirmi mangiando una delle mie pantofole-commentò ironico.

Elio aggrottò la fronte, cercando di dare un senso alle sue parole, finché il suo volto non si aprì in un sorriso divertito.

-Un cane! Per un attimo ho pensato…-

-Lo so cosa hai pensato-lo interruppe Oliver sorridendo a sua volta, prima di tornare serio. –Non c’è nessuno Elio. Non c’è mai stato nessun’altro dopo il mio divorzio-gli confessò mettendo le cose in chiaro.

Elio annuì, accarezzandogli lentamente un braccio.

-Beh, visto che non possiamo tornare al tuo albergo, che ne dici se andiamo da me?-gli propose Oliver.

Elio annullò nuovamente la distanza tra di loro per poi posare un bacio dolce sulle labbra di Oliver.

- _Portami a casa americano_ -

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)


End file.
